


【授权翻译】【偏DS】Tie Me Up, Hold Me Tight

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Dean Winchester, binding spell, mild violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam不小心用束缚咒语把自己绑定在Dean身上，而时间过得越长，只要Dean不在他身边他就越难受。尽管他们已经费尽力气去寻找解除咒语，但Sam想接近Dean的欲望不断膨胀，逼他们去重新衡量彼此间的关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tie Me Up, Hold Me Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70080) by Anna(akintay). 



> 本文是Anna太太(akintay)的Tie Me Up, Hold Me Tight的授权翻译  
> 原文地址：http://akintay.livejournal.com/177191.html  
> 喜欢本文的话非常欢迎去留个言哦！

这事都怪Sam，毕竟他早就知道这条规矩：绝不能去随便摸古物，因为那很可能被诅咒过；绝不能在你不清楚一个咒语的用途之前把它念出来。他们的老爸早已经把这规矩一遍又一遍地刻在他们的脑壳上——而且除开这个，至少那该死的兔子腿也该让他上了一堂有血有泪的课了吧。

但显然这堂课还是不够深刻。

***************************************

在地堡的某个房间里，Sam整理着先前他们找到的、深藏在书架底层的一大箱笔记和资料，而Dean，天知道他在哪个地方鬼混着，干着什么坏事。

不过，Sam也无法责怪他，毕竟Dean就是这种会在调查资料时自动消失甩手不管的人。而Sam则要连续几个小时困在这种阴暗尘封的房间里，就算耐性好得跟他一样，也不由得因为太过无聊而渐渐沮丧起来。资料里完全没有任何能引起人兴趣的内容，他只能继续读这些无比厌烦的东西。它们基本上都是些案件笔记，按照日期非常整齐地分类归档，但全都是些非常基础的东西，没有什么看起来是以后可能会用得上的内容。

Sam一向都非常欣赏调查，尤其是细致彻底的调查。但这个，根本就是囤积症发作。这些记录者应该不是什么蠢材，但他们实在是太不懂得分重点了。

无论如何，Sam已经决定了能看多少看多少，全心全意泡在地堡的知识海洋里。这是他把地堡变成自己家的方式：Dean负责筑巢，Sam负责去了解他能在这里找到的每一页纸。

三个小时过去了，翻完了五箱书后，他在箱底找到了一本笔记。这本皮革封面的笔记看起来颇有年份，大概是他目前为止找到的唯一有用的东西了。他把本子翻开，一张折好的纸掉了出来。

这张纸是从书上小心撕下来的一页，四边泛着黄，只有几行字。上面的语言看上去完全陌生，这让Sam猜会不会是某种算术语言、密码、或是什么从未见过的方言。他翻来覆去地看，试着去理解，却找不到任何规律，他慢慢地把那些字念出来，想着也许读出来能让他更好地理解，但它们听起来仿佛是被改过的、伪造的语言。

“呵。”他咕哝着。他把那一页掀下来，放在身旁的资料堆顶部，打算一会儿开小灯，多拿些相关的书籍来好好研究一下。

他拿起下一份文件，拨开黏在脸上的一缕汗湿的头发，接着继续看下去。

***************************************

“找到什么有趣的东西没？”Dean递了一瓶啤酒给Sam问道。

Sam耸了耸肩，接过啤酒。“没什么。我只是想看看笔记。”他说着，喝了一大口，冰冷的啤酒带着点苦涩。“你一整天干什么去了？”

“修一下车呗。”Dean说着，靠着Sam坐了下来。Sam看了他一眼，但Dean只是傻笑着。“别那么小题大做，Sammy。我还给咱俩找到了一份新的案件呢。”

“是吗？什么样的案件？”Sam问道，坐了起来。

Dean咧了咧嘴，一副兴高采烈的表情，从桌面上拿了一份报纸。Sam伸手接过时，他们的手指摩挲了一下，Sam发誓那一瞬间他的全身被一股小电流击穿。他看了Dean一眼，想着Dean应该也能感受到，但他哥的表情没有丝毫变化，于是Sam甩开了那个念头，转而低头看报纸。Dean用黄色记号笔把一篇文章圈了起来。

“一个读大学的小屁孩掉进河里淹死。最近四个月内发生的第三起溺水身亡案。”Sam还没来得及看Dean就说了出来。

“唔，有什么想法吗？恶魔？水鬼？”Sam猜测到。“也许是马形水鬼（译注1）或是沼泽怪？（译注2）”

“我查过其余两宗失足掉水死亡，”Dean耸肩说道，“但还不能确定。”

“还有呢？有什么可疑的地方？”

“说实话，没有什么看上去特别不寻常的。三个受害者都是男性，20到40岁之间。每次都是受害者突然失踪，然后几天后尸体在湖里出现。”Dean说道。“要我说，如果不去想没到半年就发生三件淹水死亡案的话，他们看起来都是特别典型的淹死。”

Sam嗯了一声，接着才开始阅读文章。

Dean说得对，这看起来非常正常，但这数字可疑得太明显了，Sam看完之后点了点头，抬头迎向Dean充满期待的眼神。

“好吧，去查查看也不是什么坏事。要不开车去之前我先多做点调查？”他又低头扫了一下那文章：“俄亥俄州，凯撒湖（译注3）。”

“伙计，我真希望那是一只湖怪。”Dean靠后坐着说道。声音听起来相当欢快。Sam不由得翻了个白眼。

“我肯定如果真是湖怪的话，那尸体肯定跟现在的完全不同，”他说着，坐直了身把放在桌子另一边的手提电脑拿了过来，“我看看能不能找到什么跟那个湖有关的传说，有没有什么异常。”

Dean双手合十。“非常好。那我去做晚饭。你要吃什么？”

“油少点的，比较有益健康的东西。”Sam回答道。

Dean一脸沉思的样子，接着耸耸肩。“那就是汉堡包啦。”他说道，Sam叹了口气。

“我会在你的那份里加点生菜的。还有番茄。”Dean又安慰式加了一句。

“天呐，那可真是多谢了。”Sam嘟囔着，刮了Dean一眼。Dean脸上挂着过于欢乐的笑容转过身，抓着啤酒离开，而Sam就这么看着他离去，懒得再作任何评价。汉堡包也许吃起来不算什么健康食品，但至少，Dean做的汉堡包还是比他们常年在外吃的晚餐要健康那么一点点，而且也要好吃点。想到在厨房里煮饭洗碗的那个人居然是Dean——确实有点诡异，但对方看起来还挺享受这个过程，Sam也不打算拒绝这样一顿家常便饭。

另外，一想到Dean变成了这么住家的一个男人，他觉得太好笑了如果不是因为这样的想法会让Sam的屁股被Dean变着花样踢死，Sam大概会说Dean住在这里、包揽家务实在是太温馨了。反正，Sam把所有刻薄的评价抛在脑后，只要享受这好处就好了。

想到这里，Sam不由得笑了笑，重新打开手提电脑，开始调查。

***************************************

30分钟后，Sam扫了几十篇关于凯撒湖的文章，找不到任何有用的信息。他漫不经心地继续点击着新链接，却没有放太多的注意力。

于是，他抬头看了一下门廊，等待Dean拿着食物回来。这感觉仿佛Dean就要永远的消失了一样，尽管知道Dean跟平常没什么不同、不会离开太久。 Sam想或许只是因为早餐之后他就没吃什么了，身体已经迫不及待咆哮着要吃饭才会这样。

看到Dean终于捧着两盘菜、手里拎着两瓶新啤酒回来的身影，Sam得救般松了一口气，他差点要忍不住站起来迎接他哥了。

“有人要等不及咯。”Dean调笑着，把其中一个盘子放下来推到Sam面前，嘴角挂着揶揄的怪笑。

Sam哼了一声，给了Dean一肘子。其实就是用手肘轻轻一推，毕竟Sam也不想让Dean把啤酒和晚餐弄翻。他等Dean坐下来才伸手拿汉堡包，咬一大口，接着发出一声满足的叹息，终于感觉好点了。

“我真没注意到自己居然已经饿成这个鬼样子了。”他嘟哝着又咬了一口，Dean听了咧着嘴笑。

“多亏有我在你身边喂饱你啊，Sammy，”他讽刺道，“好吧，找到什么跟这个案子有关的资料没？”

“还没找到。过去几十年里发生过几桩溺水案，但这也没什么太可疑的地方。毕竟，这些溺水死亡案找不到什么听起来特别可疑的细节。不过，还是有几件符合这次的犯案模式——你也懂的，年轻男性，突然间失踪，紧接着尸体出现在湖里，”Sam说道，“但这也很可能只是巧合。现在还无法确定。”

“唔，”Dean说道，“还是觉得有什么玩意在作祟。”

“很有可能。”Sam同意道。“一般来说，这么短时间内一连死了三个人往往意味着有什么东西出现了。吃完饭之后我会查一下当地的传说。”

“好主意。”Dean说道，伸手拿过啤酒。“打个赌，肯定能找着什么跟水鬼水怪有关的资料。”

“没错。但我们也不肯定那东西是不是活在水里的。湖被一片森林包围着，所以也有可能是那里的什么怪物杀人后把尸体扔到湖里。”

“这就是说什么样的怪物都可能。”Dean皱着眉头嘀咕着。“除非再找到什么新的线索，否则我们几乎很难查出要对付的是什么啊。”

Sam耸了耸肩。“全都查一遍也比有勇无谋横冲直撞要好啊。”他回答道，接着把最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里。Dean叹了口气。

“那么，还得再查。太棒了。”

Sam把盘子推开。“你看怎么样，你负责搞定碗筷，我负责查当地传说。”

“你就是不想洗碗罢了。”

“反正你也不想做调查。”Sam反驳着，Dean看起来想继续，但最后还是无奈地耸了一下肩膀。

“好吧，”他说，“你最好能找到什么有用的玩意。”

***************************************

Sam没有找到。他看了好些与当地有关的传说，但是都跟那个湖和森林公园没有半点关系。他能找到的传说听上去基本上都是骗人的，而且没有一个能为那三具死尸给出合理的解释。

没过多久Dean就洗完碗回来，又拿了两瓶啤酒，靠着Sam坐下。他们的椅子靠得太近，Sam能感受到Dean的身体传来的温度，以及他们其中一个人做动作的时候手臂互相摩擦。

“还是找不到？”Dean问道。Sam摇了摇头。Dean拿过Sam的手提电脑，而Sam完全不想管他在搞什么。Dean的存在太让人舒服安心了，他发出的声响与其说让Sam分神，倒不如说是让Sam整个人松下来。全身好像注入了一种新的活力，Sam又开始继续翻书。

差不多十点的时候，Dean告诉Sam他要回去睡觉了。

“我再看一点，”Sam说道，“一定能找出点什么。”

“但问题是这不仅仅是什么怪物都有可能，而是什么状况都有可能。我们现在只知道有好几个人死了，再这么继续查下去也只是瞎蒙而已。”Dean哼了一下说道。

Sam嗯了一声。“没错，但我们还知道那三个死者都是年轻男人，这一点可以作为线索继续调查。最合理的猜想就是水鬼了。”

“如果死的真的只有那几个人的话。”Dean提醒道。“但你也说过还有几个案子的模式不符合吧，不论如何也不能完全肯定它们之间没有关联，无法把那几个案子排除出去。”

Sam向后靠进椅子里，揉着两边的太阳穴叹着气。“好吧，现在开始我把调查重点放在那几个死者身上，”他说道，指了指旁边那堆书。“我可能能在这里找到什么有用的。”

“好吧，我认输了。别熬太晚。我还想着在明天日落前到俄亥俄州的，所以还得早点出发。”Dean说完，拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

Sam点头。Dean转身离开了，Sam突然有股冲动想叫他留下，但他最后还是把话吞回去，只是朝Dean挥手道晚安。他转过头，看着他离去的背影，直到Dean彻底离开视线范围才转回来看书。

他拿起第一本书，坐在椅子上扭着身子，想找到一个最舒服的姿势开始看书。但他已经不止一次地得把同一句话或是一整篇文章看两遍，注意力完全无法集中，思绪渐渐分散。

一般情况下，Sam都是一个相当快速而有效率的查资料专家，但这次他好像怎么都看不完头两本书，即使他基本上只是这里扫一章，那里扫一章。他无比焦躁，不止一次地发现自己无意识看着门廊的方向，看着通往他们卧室的走廊。

直到Sam在一份卡片档案里找到一个看起来像是线索的符号，他才终于把注意力完全集中到调查上。他根据那个符号找到了一份放在储藏室的档案，接着快速地翻看了一遍。这是从报纸上剪下来的一份证词，来自一对夫妇的口供，他们在1924年溺水案尸体被发现的两天前，在凯撒湖森林里撞见了怪物， Sam猜那正是他们要找的猎物。

报道中引用了证人中的年纪稍大点的男人的话，他声称在湖附近看到了一个女人。那段描述吸引了Sam的注意力——一个不食人间烟火的美女，肌肤上闪烁着奇异的蓝色光芒。据报道说，就像一条鱼。Sam能够从这篇报道的用语上了解到记者大概认为这整件事都是胡说八道，但这正是他想要的信息。

“赚大发了。”Sam微笑着自言自语，把那份资料带回书房。

他想再看半个小时，把现有的可能再一点点缩窄排除。他现在已经非常确定他们要对付的是一只水泽仙女（译注4）——斯拉夫传说中的水妖，会上岸引诱男人，把他们引到水底然后杀死。Sam做了一下笔记，在纸上把名字圈了起来，把看到的页数标记好。

尽管很想继续调查，但他已经非常疲倦了，头痛从脑后传来。这让他感到如果明天要猎魔，这种状态将是十分危险的事。Sam知道自己必须保持在最佳状态，于是停下来打算去睡个觉。

***************************************

尽管已经非常疲惫了，Sam还是在床上翻来覆去无法入睡。

等终于睡着了，他依然睡不安稳，只能浅眠。

他梦到了Dean——只是朦胧而模糊的影子，感觉更像是记忆。梦里没什么特别的事情发生，没有那种经常出现的噩梦里或是什么复杂纠结的情节，但却诡异地让人心烦意乱。

“Sammy。”Dean在他的梦里对他笑着喊道。那笑容浅淡而温柔，仿佛牵扯着Sam的心脏，就像有一股莫名的力量把他拉向Dean，让他的胸口发疼。Dean的样子跟平常不太一样——比平时更温柔，更快乐。他朝着Sam伸出手，手掌盖在Sam的手腕上，Sam无法让自己的目光从他身上移开。

“Sammy。”Dean又喊了一遍，低声念着他的名字。他抬起头，透过那浓密深色的眼睫毛看着Sam，他们的身体只隔了几厘米。他的手沿着Sam的手臂滑下来，手指划过Sam的手掌，然后顺着他的指缝插进去蜷曲着，两只手十指交缠着紧紧合在一起。

Dean的笑容又大了一点，他俯着身向前，直到前额靠在Sam的下巴上。Sam吸了一口气，一动也不动，只想让这一刻直到永恒。

他醒了过来，喉咙被什么梗住了，胸口被紧紧抓着发疼。Sam用了好一会儿搞清楚状况，才开始意识到自己只是躺在床上，躺在他自己的卧室里，接着慢慢吸着气，感受到胸口的闷疼逐渐消散。

“这个梦真他妈古怪。”他自言自语着，撑起身子起床。

昨天晚上的梦留下的触感并未消失，于是Sam用手摸着脸。他现在需要好好洗个澡，再来一杯咖啡，他一边想着一边让双腿离开床垫。

20分钟后，洗过澡穿好衣服的Sam依然觉得还没回过神来，他顺着传来的新鲜咖啡的味道来到厨房，看到了Dean。Dean一手拿着Sam昨晚做的笔记，逐字逐句地阅读着，然后在Sam走进厨房的时候抬起头看着他微笑。

“早上好。”他说。

“早。还有咖啡剩下吗？”Sam问道，朝着Dean的马克杯点头。他终于感觉好点了，放松了一点，他想大概洗个澡还是有用的。

“当然有。”Dean举起笔记回答。“所以说，是水泽仙女？”

“如果证人说的是真的，那就没错了。”Sam说道。“这书里还写了怎么杀死它，但我昨天太困了没来得及看下去。”

“它们得回到水里。让它们在岸上呆几个小时，就搞定了。”Dean回答道，拍了拍面前那本Sam昨晚看过的厚书。

“听上去挺简单的。”Sam说道。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，靠在Dean身旁坐下。

Dean耸了耸肩。“这里说它们跟塞壬（译注5）很像，所以可能没那么简单，但再糟糕的我们也经历过了。”他说道，紧接着看了看Sam，皱着眉头。“你没事吧？”

“唔，昨晚没睡好而已。”Sam说道。

Dean又打量了他一会儿。他的视线上下扫过Sam的全身，寻找着受伤或生病的迹象，他总是这样。平时，一旦察觉到被Dean这样过度的保护的时候，Sam总会有点哭笑不得。但此刻，Dean落在他身上的视线让他的心猛地下坠，他感觉很好。

Sam把这思绪抛开，挤出一个微笑：“我去收拾一下电脑和衣服行李，接着就可以上路了。”他提议道。

Dean又打量他一眼，但接着还是点头了，摆出一个放松的姿势。

***************************************

他们来到韦恩斯维尔镇——靠着公园的一个小镇。

尽管已经是第二段路了，Sam还是觉得自己比早上刚起床时要轻松得多。这段路上开头几个小时他都在打瞌睡，Dean的磁带传来的熟悉的音乐以及Dean跟着哼哼的歌声让他平静得睡着了。醒过来的时候，他滑进座位里，膝盖紧靠着Dean的大腿，仿佛全身充满了能量，这种轻松感持续了一整天。

他们登记好住进一个旅馆房间，决定明天再在这个小镇里到处问一下，接着再去看看那公园和湖。

Sam倒在床上，脸朝着Dean一会儿要躺的方向。不一会儿，他听着Dean在他身旁忙活的声音，渐渐入睡。

***************************************

第二天傍晚，当他们来到凯撒湖公园的时候，日落已经开始了，他们沿着湖岸慢慢走着，四处张望。

“问题是，我们要怎么把那东西引出水面，毕竟显然它并也没想在今晚犯案？”Dean看着他们面前那一湖平静的湖水问道。他们已经走了将近一个小时了，而目前为止他们遇到的只有几只动物和无数的蚊子。

Sam耸耸肩，挠手臂上的蚊子包。“我们完全符合受害者的特征。我想最有利的情形就是它看到我们后，自己走出来了。”他说道。

“太好了。当鱼饵。”Dean说道。“我发誓，要是那玩意拉我下水，我他妈就把你杀了。”

“好好好，随你便。”Sam开口说，接着就住了嘴，把头转向远方传来的什么声音的方向。“嘘。听到没？”

“什么？”Dean放低声音问道。

Sam朝着前面那一排树木点头，手自觉地伸向前圈着Dean的胳膊，不让他动。一把轻柔的女声传来，比起Sam之前期待的歌声更像是呢喃。

“上吧，”Dean对着Sam点头说道，“记住一看到那玩意就开枪射她。但愿子弹可以削弱她的力量，给我们足够时间在被诱惑之前制服住她。”

Sam把枪举高了一点，手指扣住扳机。“你知道的，”他耳语着，“也许我们真应该想个更可行的计划再行动，而不是像现在这样瞎蒙白撞。”

Dean轻轻哼了一句，说：“过去十年里我们都是靠这种计划活过来的，Sammy。”Sam听完之后翻了一下白眼，完全不想提醒Dean，这样的计划同样坑了他们无数次。

“好啦。到我们了。”他落下这句话，跟着Dean走。

他们走进森林没多久，也就几分钟那排树就没了，一片空地出现在眼前。

“糟了。”Sam看着面前的情景，大口呼吸着说。

空地的中间出现了一个女人，深色的长发在微风中飞扬，丝绸长衣飘散在周围，包裹着她的身体。只是，她并不是独自出现的。她绕着一个男人摇摆着跳着舞，而那个男人正在入迷地盯着她。

“现在怎么办？”Sam转过来问Dean。

Dean举起枪，朝着Sam扬了扬眉毛。“为我祈祷吧，但愿我射得够准。”他说道，Sam来不及回答就眼睁睁看着Dean开枪了。女人尖叫着，而Sam想都来不及想就动手。他把双肩包扔到地上，从里面抽出小刀和一根长绳索。

“你把那男人弄出去，我来对付水泽仙女。”他说着，拿着刀冲进空地。他听到Dean在他身后，沉重的脚步让脚下的叶子沙沙地摩挲着，树枝在鞋底噼啪地断裂。

“又有客人来了。”女人看着他们说道，表情痛苦，但她的声音轻柔而动听。那个男人，她的受害者，一动不动站着，依旧死死盯着她，完全没有要跑的动作。

“Sammy，低头！”Dean喊着，Sam低头的那一瞬间一发子弹射出。水泽仙女又一声尖叫，紧紧捂住腹部。

Sam利用那瞬间攻击她，把银质小刀刺入她的体内，接着听到喘气的一瞬间感到无比满足。

“这杀不死我。”她吐气说道，瞪大双眼抬头盯着Sam，Sam咧嘴笑了。

“杀不死，但它还是可以伤害到你。”他说着，把刀头扭了一下。水泽仙女扭动着身体双腿一软。Sam用力把她推到树干上，又把刀抽出来，刀口传来划过血肉的感觉。

水泽仙女喘着气，气息湿润饱含着痛苦，Sam一边用自己的体重把她牢牢钉住，一边试图用用绳子捆住她。直到她被紧紧绑住，Sam才回头看。他看到Dean架起那个男人，背影渐渐消失在树林中，他知道Dean马上就会回来。他把小刀拔出水泽仙女的腹部，后退了一步，举起武器指着她。

Sam终于明白了文章中所引用的证人说的话是什么意思了：她的某个部位看起来的确不太像人类。她的皮肤布满了青绿色，脖子周围没有被头发覆盖的皮肤上，零散地分布着鳞片。

“你以为这么简单就能抓住我了吗。”尽管身受重伤，水泽仙女依然用那把轻柔而甜美的声音问道。

“现在看来就是这么简单。”Sam回答。

女人把头侧到一边，头发散落在脸上。她非常美丽，头发柔软而有光泽，一双深色的眼睛落在Sam身上，艳红的双唇弯曲成一个温柔的微笑。

“解开我，”她呢喃着，“来吧，你也是这么想的，对吧？你想救我。我会奖励你的。你救了我，就能跟我在一起——直到永远。”

出乎Sam意料的是，她的话完全没有作用，无法引发他任何渴求和欲望。Sam看着她歪着嘴笑了笑。“不用了，谢谢。”

那一瞬间，水泽仙女露出震惊的表情，直到她眯着眼看着他。“我说了，解开我。”她说道，语气中的压力越来越大，但Sam只是耸耸肩。

“别想太多了，抱歉。”

“没有人能抵抗住我的力量。至少没有人类能做到。从来没有。”水泽仙女说着，Sam还没来得急回答，她就啧了一声，表情扭曲着，直到那张漂亮的脸蛋变成某种丑陋阴暗的样子。“除非……”

“除非什么？”Sam问道，有一小会儿他想会不会是因为体内的恶魔血，因为事实上，尽管Sam不想承认，但他依然不完全是人类。不完全干净。

“束缚，”水泽仙女却冷笑着说，“你被束缚了。”

“我被什么？”Sam震惊。

“如果我无法控制住你，证明有人已经早我一步了。”水泽仙女咯咯地笑着，声音刺耳得令人惊讶。“而你却一点都察觉不到。太好了。”

Sam磨磨牙，接着正了一下肩膀。“也许只是因为我不会被这么低劣的把戏放倒。”他说。

“这把戏可一点都不低劣，”水泽仙女笑着回答，“告诉我，那感觉如何？知道有人把一条皮带绕在你脖子上，但你却完全察觉不到，嗯？知道有人控制着你？”

“没有人能控制我，你这个婊子。”Sam大吼，接着他把头转到身后传来的脚步声上。Dean回来了，一脸的冷酷。

“你没事吧，Sammy？”他问道。Sam逼自己放松下来。

“没事，我们很好。”他说着谎，但胸口却好像被什么用力拧了一把。如果水泽仙女没说错——而Sam也无法找到一个她会说谎的原因——那么Sam现在已经深陷困境了。

“唔，”水泽仙女哼着，“很好。”

Sam转过身来瞪着她，但她只是笑得更甜美。

“我们来看看他是不是也被束缚了，好吗？”她问道。“来吧，帅哥。过来救我吧。放我自由。”

她的声音、她的每一个从嘴里飘出来的字都带着一种诡异的歌咏。它们对Sam没起作用，但他能清楚看到那一瞬间Dean的反应，他紧绷的表情开始放松，抓着枪的手下垂到体侧。

“Dean，”Sam大喊，“Dean，不可以。”

“Dean。对了。”水泽仙女打断他的话，声音里充满愉悦。“来我身边吧。来救我吧。”

Sam转身拔出藏在身后腰带里的枪。他打了她一枪，两枪，接着冲向Dean，把他推出空地。

“不行。”Dean说道，在他怀里挣扎着，但Sam没有放开他。

“这样才对。Dean。来吧，我们得远离她。你不会想靠近她的。”他说着，“我们是来这里杀她的，记起来了没？”

“你根本不想杀我，Dean。他在说谎。过来这里，”水泽仙女呼唤着，声音低沉而性感，“我会让你快活的，Dean，快活得上天堂。你要做的只是来我这边，解开我。”

Dean看着Sam，接着又看回水泽仙女，他的呼吸奇妙地不稳。他试着挣开Sam的手，直到Sam把他们拖到数尺之外，接着他才倒在他身上。

“Sammy。”他喊着，用力眨着眼，喘息着。

“没错，是我。好吧，伙计，我们安全了。不过还差一点。我想得去看着她死去为止，但我们最好还是别靠得太近。”Sam说着，手掌紧紧抚着Dean的胳膊。

Dean看着他，终于让自己平静了一点儿，接着深呼吸。“好，我们离开那玩意。”

***************************************

过了几个小时，水泽仙女死了。

开头几个小时里她一直在呼唤着Dean的名字，扭动着磨着绳索。Sam看着她的反抗渐渐衰弱，力量一点点消失，说出的话越来越绝望。

他紧紧守着Dean，手一直抓着他的胳膊让他保持在原地不动，并且努力不去回想水泽仙女的话。他跟自己说也许她错了——Sam总是一个怪胎，而也许这次也不例外。这让他非常矛盾，他几乎要祈祷起来了，他宁愿这是因为恶魔血的副作用，也不希望是什么束缚咒语。但内心深处Sam知道水泽仙女说的没错。自从Lucifer出现，他就失去了所有的力量，而且他以前也从未对塞壬女妖免疫过。

“你没事吧？”他们终于烧了水泽仙女的尸体后，Dean问道，眉头紧皱。

Sam咬了咬下巴，点头。

“真的？”Dean刺探着说。“我离开的时候发生了什么事吗？那婊子对你干了什么？”

“不，我没事的，Dean。”Sam撒着谎，脸上硬挤出一个笑容。“我想只是累了。”

“我们马上就回旅店。”Dean拍着Sam的肩膀说。“然后你就能好好休息休息了，Sammy。”

Sam点点头，试着放轻松）转过身看着蓝橙夹杂的火焰向上攀爬，舔舐着天空。Dean的手臂垂在他的手臂旁，几乎摩擦在一起，这样的亲密令人安心，即使他们面前的火焰的热度不断扑来，Sam也能感受到Dean的身体传来的温度。他调整了一下姿势，默默靠近了一点，用尽办法去放空思绪。

  
Dean很早就睡着了，但Sam那天晚上却一直在床上睁眼睁了几个小时，试图理清现在的状况。

他默默在脑海里把过去几个月解决的所有案件都过了一遍，但没什么特别的地方。不过是几个冤魂，还有几只恶魔，根本就没什么东西能在他身上施加什么束缚咒语。再加上，Sam最近也没有什么怪异的举动，没有感到有什么跟平常不一样的地方。Sam不觉得自己被人操控了。

这意味着不管Sam中的咒语是什么，那咒语都蹩脚得令人难以置信。

一想到这里，Sam就不由得哼了一声，在床上翻滚着，把脸埋进枕头里。水泽仙女留在他脸上的刮伤不重，却还没有处理，依然带着点刺痛，而Sam却几乎察觉不到。他在黑暗中眨着眼，试着默默画出躺在他身旁的Dean的轮廓。

他的思绪渐渐飘远，突然间一个念头闪过，也许到现在为止那个束缚咒语之所以还没对他造成什么影响，是因为不管是束缚在什么人还是什么东西上，那个束缚他的人或东西本身可能毫无察觉。这个诅咒很有可能只是出于一个意外，即使发生了也没有人察觉。

他试着回忆起他们遇到的最后一个巫师，或是最后一个处理的被诅咒过的物品，而当他突然间想起几天前他在地堡找到的那张写着奇怪语言的纸条时，心脏瞬间漏跳了一拍。他居然把那张纸条大声读了出来，他真他妈是个宇宙第一大白痴。

“噢，糟了。”

Dean在他身边翻了一个滚，嘟囔着说：“Sam？”

“嘘，继续睡吧。我去上个厕所。”Sam低声耳语着，屏住呼吸。Dean迷糊着抱怨了几句，但几分钟后他静了下来，呼吸重新平复下来。

Sam悄悄溜下床，踮着脚尖上洗手间。他开了灯，安静地把身后的门关上。

镜子里的他脸色苍白，除了脸颊上两坨红，以及几道血红的刮痕。

“你是个大白痴。”他对自己说道，双手撑着水缸。

如果他找到的那张纸条上写的真的是一个束缚咒语，那么这意味着这一切麻烦都是Sam自找的。而且那时候，他有可能把自己束缚到的对象只有一个：Dean。

***************************************

Dean并不着急着回去地堡，而是在路上停了几次去买吃的或是休息，想说服Sam不直接把车开回地堡，而是留在旅馆过夜。Sam感到十分焦躁不安，但他还是同意了，因为目前他最不想看到的事情就是让Dean查出真相。

回到地堡后，身后那沉重的大门一关上，Sam就迫不及待找个借口说想再去看点书了。

那一页很容易翻出来。它还在Sam之前放回去的那个地方，就在那个夹在文件夹中间的盒子里。

他把它从书房里拿出来，找个光线敞亮点的地方仔细翻看。纸张泛黄，上面的墨水已经开始褪色，而就跟Sam几天前第一次遇到的状况没什么不同，上面写的语言依然是最大的难题。

他一遍又一遍地读着上面的文字，却找不到任何答案，任何解决办法。

Sam现在需要的是找出这咒语究竟是出自哪本书的，但愿这样可以让他顺藤摸瓜找到解除咒语，如果真有这玩意的话。毕竟，不是每个束缚咒语都是可以解除的，要是真的那样的话， Sam就彻底完蛋了。

而唯一让他欣慰的是这咒语并不需要什么其他的东西辅助就能完成——不需要他的血液，或是Dean的，也不需要任何形式的祭品，什么都不需要。这代表尽管咒语本身已经强大可以自己完成，但很有可能它也并未强大到不可解除。

然而，拿着一页撕下来的书页去找它出自的那本书，看起来比Sam预期的要困难得多。书房非常的大，即使把所有跟咒语和巫术无关的书完全排除掉，剩下让Sam翻查的书籍数量依然非常巨大。考虑到Sam无法确定这本书是不是全都是用那种无法辨别的语言来写成（如果真是这样的话那找起来就轻松多了），他只能一本一本地翻着，找着里面有没有被撕下来的书页。

随着一个又一个小时过去，他感到越来越烦躁，搜索依然毫无头绪进展。他抬头看着那个束缚咒语，但除了早就知道的信息，他什么都没找到，于是只能再回去寻找着书页的出处。每捡起一本新的书，他的心就下沉一点。他努力不去考虑他要找的书压根就不在地堡里的可能性。

他们回到地堡后第二天，Dean走进了书房，双手和衣服全是脏兮兮的，右脸颊上沾上一道污油。Sam感到一股强烈的欲望让他的手指抽搐着，想伸手去把那道污痕抹去、想去触碰Dean。

“你他妈究竟在干什么？”Dean好笑地问道，把房间看了一圈。Sam顺着他的视线，只能看到落了一地的书本。

“只是……看书而已。”他撒着谎。

“看起来就像是龙卷风刮过这房间一样。如果是我这么干，你一定会大发脾气，骂我把你那些宝贝书全弄坏了。”

“我一会儿会收拾干净的。”Sam说着，决定不理Dean的嘲笑。不然他还能说什么呢？说他吓坏了，因为他不小心把自己束缚在Dean身上，而且完全找不到解决办法？

Dean的眉头聚在一起。“好吧，”他拖长调子说道，接着朝Sam面前那堆书点头示意，“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用了。”Sam迅速说道，把手盖在他正在读的书页上。“我能搞定。你就回去继续修你的车，或是干什么都好吧。”

“Sam。”

“Dean，拜托了。”Sam摆出一副恳求的表情。“我只是研究些东西而已。有什么状况的话我会告诉你的。”

Dean沉默了一会儿，叹了口气。“好吧。这事最后很有可能还是会来找我麻烦，看你现在这鬼样子。但现在我还是会先让你一个人搞定的。”

“谢谢。”Sam真诚地说，Dean朝他点头。

“别干傻事，Sammy。”

太他妈迟了。Sam看着Dean的背影，只能暗暗祈祷他能快点搞定这麻烦。

***************************************

调查变得越来越困难，而Sam也开始感到越来越糟糕。当Dean在他身边的时候他还没事，每次Dean跟他接触的时候，哪怕只是手肘或是头轻轻碰了一下，都有一股平静与满足自然而然涌上心头。但如果Dean不在他身旁，随着时间推移，状况就变得越来越棘手了。

中午刚过没多久Dean去了一趟杂货店，而Sam头痛得无法继续阅读。他的手掌黏腻着汗湿，连呼吸都感到困难。而Dean回到地堡后，感觉好了一点，但还是很不妙。

如果让Sam去描述那感受，他能想起的最恰当的形容就是，渴望得生疼——他想让Dean靠近他、抚摸他。经过了整整一天，这感觉越来越强烈，他们互道晚安回到各自的卧室时，Sam只想把自己卷成一个球大声哭泣。

他背靠着床躺着，在黑暗中死死盯着天花板，试着平复呼吸。一只手按住胸口，压在他心脏正上方，想去缓解那压力，但这其实没什么用。每一次当Sam闭上双眼，他所看到，所能想到的，全都是Dean。他想要Dean，渴求着Dean。

最后，他还是滚下了床。跌跌撞撞了一会儿才重新找回平衡，接着疲惫地把一只手盖在脸上。Dean的房间很黑，但Sam不需要开灯就能摸爬到Dean的床。当他靠近Dean的时候，胸口的闷痛感稍稍有所舒缓，他松了口气，膝盖靠着床脚。

“见鬼的你在干嘛？”Dean咕哝着，口齿不太清晰，只能勉强分辨出意思。

“没什么。对不起。”Sam后退，但完全没有要离开房间的意思。

“Sam。”Dean的声音因为睡意而沙哑，几乎要被惹恼了，Sam只能眨着眼，把突然蓄满的泪水眨回去。

“能不能明天再谈这个？求你了？”他乖巧地小声耳语。他根本没办法告诉Dean，至少在现在的状态他做不到。他感觉自己太脆弱了，仿佛一碰就碎。如果Dean知道原因很可能会气到发疯，但是Sam觉得现在的自己承受不了这一切。

Dean犹豫了一下，当他终于开口的时候，语气听起来相当警觉。“好吧，败给你了。但你一定得告诉我你究竟怎么了，Sammy。明白了吗？”

“明白了。”Sam诚实地回答。“我能睡在这吗？就今晚？”

他试着不去想自己究竟他妈的在要求什么，也不去想Dean会怎么想，毕竟一个成年人向他哥请求想一起睡一觉，这一定怪透了，但Sam知道如果今晚他跟Dean分开睡，他一定会发疯的。

令他意外的是，Dean完全没有说任何嘲笑他的话，没有讽刺他，只是翻了个身，床单窸窣的响着，接着叹了口气。“躺下吧，”他说道，“什么声音都别发出，明白了吗？如果你把我被子偷走了或者是睡着的时候踢我，我就宰了你。”

Sam什么也没说，只是感激地沉默着接受这条件。“谢谢你，Dean。”他一边说着，一边溜进被子里。

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean一直等到Sam洗完澡，手里拿着冒着烟的咖啡的时候才提起昨晚的事情。这真让人意外，毕竟他可算是Sam遇到过的最不耐烦的人，而Sam也明白从他下床的那一刻，Dean就焦急着想把Sam的嘴撬开。  
  
Sam决定快速把这事过一遍，于是他拿着勺子搅拌着咖啡，一口气说完。  
  
“你说什么？”Dean大声问道。他一脸震惊，如果不是在这种处境，Sam大概会想把这一幕拍下来用来嘲笑Dean几个星期。但现在，Sam根本不想开玩笑。  
  
“我不小心施展了一个束缚咒语，把自己束缚到你身上了。”他重复着，当他迎向Dean的眼神的时候不由得向后缩了一下。  
  
“怎么搞的？什么时候的事？”Dean问道。他靠着厨房里的灶台，手臂交叉在胸前，绷着脸。“我是说，Sam，你搞什么鬼啊？”  
  
“我念咒语的时候也完全察觉不到是怎么回事，”Sam回答道，“我只是找到一张纸，然后，呃，我把上面的字念了出来。我根本不知道这是一个束缚咒语。”  
  
Dean用那种看着宇宙第一大白痴的眼神看着他，而Sam也完全无法怪他。他举起手。“我知道。我蠢毙了，而你要用这个来教训我一直到我死为止。我懂的，Dean。我真的完蛋了。只是……我们能不能先找个办法来解决这事？因为现在真的变得很糟糕了。”  
  
Dean长叹了一口气，接着用力点了一下头。“好。告诉我你现在知道的一切。”  
  
“并不多，”Sam坦承道，“那是从书里撕下来的一页纸，而我知道的就只有这个了。我甚至不知道自己做了什么，直到，呃，那只我们几天前杀掉的水泽仙女告诉我，说我被束缚到某个人身上了，因为我对她的把戏完全毫无反应。”  
  
“是啊，我当时也觉得很奇怪。”  
  
“但你也没说什么啊。”Sam指出来，Dean哼了一声。  
  
“看来你还真不知道，你还真特别不擅长告诉别人你不正常，” Dean对Sam歪笑了一下，“但我想这大概没什么大不了的，毕竟我们也把那家伙杀了。”  
  
“我想起码这咒语帮我们解决掉案件。”Sam的话完全没有开玩笑的意思。“不然我们可就完蛋了。”  
  
“对啊，的确如此。”Dean同意。“那么，言归正传。我们该怎么对付这咒语？”  
  
Sam迅速舔了舔唇，耸了下肩膀。“我已经翻过这里所有的书了，想找出那本被撕下来的。我猜如果真有什么解除咒语，那应该就在书里。”  
  
“非常好。”Dean说道。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Sam说。  
  
“你的确应该感到抱歉。”Dean答道，但他的话里没有半点温度。“那么，实际上，那个咒语究竟产生了什么作用？”  
  
他看起来很不安，而Sam感到胸口好像被什么牢牢揪住，那是一股想要得到抚慰的欲望，想去抱着Dean，把脸埋进Dean的颈窝里，直到一切都恢复正常为止。他紧张地清了清喉咙。  
  
“我想，其实也没多少？一开始我甚至察觉不出有什么不对劲。我猜你在我身边的时候我就会感觉好一点，但其实也没坏到能让我察觉出来。但这情况越来越严重了。”  
  
“怎样严重法？”  
  
Sam生气了。“我昨天晚上爬到你卧室，睡在你床上了，Dean。你觉得呢？”  
  
“好吧，别急。我只是问问嘛。”  
  
“对不起，我也知道，”Sam咕哝说，“昨晚真的非常难受，还有昨天你跑出去买东西的时候。我们距离越远，这感觉就越难受。但只要你在我身边，我几乎就没什么问题了。”  
  
“我们隔得远的时候你会怎样个难受法？”  
  
Sam耸耸肩。“就是痛，”他说着，努力地挣扎着把感受变成语言，“我的头很痛，呼吸也会变得困难，觉得很难受。”  
  
接着是一阵长时间的沉默，Dean看着他，脸部因为担忧而紧绷着，Sam得把手卷成拳头才能阻止自己把手伸出去，抚摸他。  
  
“看来我们最好要赶紧找到那该死的解除咒语，嗯？”最后Dean说道。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean从灶台把自己撑开走出来，拍拍Sam的肩膀，他的手在那里徘徊了一会儿。他的手指隔着Sam的衬衫领子擦过他的皮肤，那触感让Sam的胸口的闷痛放松了一点。  
  
“我们会找到办法的，Sammy。”他放轻声音说道。“懂了吗？”  
  
“懂了。”Sam回答，感到整个人轻松了一点。“我想我还是要回去看书吧。”  
  
“行。”Dean同意，接着停下来。“喂，Sammy。”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“跳舞。”  
  
Sam停住动作，看了Dean好一会儿，接着瞪着他。“Dean，你可真是个混蛋。见鬼的，我不是你的木偶娃娃。”  
  
Dean耸着肩傻笑。“试试也不坏嘛。”他说道，而Sam的回应是一个拳头。  
  
**************************************  
  
“这他妈是什么鬼？”Dean举起那张写着咒语的纸条一直盯着问道。  
  
“我不知道。”Sam承认道。“如果这真的是一种语言，那么应该不是什么普通语言。毕竟我以前从来没见过，也想不出这究竟是什么。”  
  
“如果这真的是一种语言？”Dean问道。他放下纸，抬起眉毛看着Sam。  
  
Sam耸肩。  
  
“也有可能是什么凭空造出来的语言。”他说道。  
  
“一个用凭空创造出来的语言生成的咒语？这样的咒语怎么可能生效？”Dean问。  
  
“好吧，严格来说，所有的语言都是人造的。我是说，桌子并不是一定得叫做桌子——这本身就不是什么理所当然的事。不过是发音的任意组合罢了。”Sam解释说。“某个人，或是某帮人，自己创造出一门专用的语言，这也不是什么不可能的事。而且也有先例。比如说，举托尔金（译注1）作例子——他可是为了写书自创了一整套语言。”  
  
Dean难以置信地看着他，喷了一下鼻子。“你知道，有时候我真的很怀疑我们究竟有没有血缘关系。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，Dean。”  
  
“随你便吧，你这个宅男。”Dean回嘴。“好吧，我们先假设这不是什么真实的语言，只是一群怪胎自创的用语，巫师之类的。然后呢？”  
  
Sam发出一声长叹。“那么，我们就得把原本拥有这页纸的那本书找出来。看有没有解除咒语。”  
  
“我们甚至无法确定这书房里是不是真的有这本书。”Dean一针见血指出，这正是Sam昨天的猜测。  
  
“没错。”Sam同意道，Dean皱起眉。  
  
“那么，这已经不是大海捞针了，而是我们连那根针到底有没有都不清楚。”Dean最后总结道，接着朝Sam挤出一个假笑。“太棒了。”  
  
**************************************  
  
那一天他们翻了数量非常惊人的书，但让Sam非常失望的是，最后什么没找到。  
  
Dean逼着Sam中途去休息吃个饭，然后最后决定他们得睡个觉。心里明白如果他继续留在书房只会越来越难受，Sam也别无选择，只能跟着Dean走。那天晚上他们继续睡在同一张床上，而这次Sam没有开口问，Dean也没有说什么。  
  
尽管Dean就在他身旁，他那熟悉的呼吸声正在Sam耳边响起，Sam依然感到焦躁又焦虑。他不知道那个咒语是不是真的存在，还是只是没找到而已，但他想还是后者可能性最大的。现在只剩下寥寥几本书了，而Sam知道他们从那里找到答案的可能性微乎其微。  
  
“睡吧，Sammy。”最后Dean喃喃道，而Sam这才发现之前那二十分钟里自己一直在翻来覆地挪着，大概也让Dean睡不了了。  
  
“抱歉。”他耳语着，Dean生气地哼了一声。  
  
“别再想太多了，快闭上眼睛睡觉。”  
  
“说的倒简单。”Sam回答。  
  
“我知道。”Dean说，突然间Sam感觉到他的手放到了自己的手臂上。Dean的手一直向下滑到Sam的手上，直到他把手指跟自己互相交缠在一起，接着靠得更近一些，床垫也随着他的动作轻轻晃动着。他把身体压向Sam，胸膛紧贴着Sam的背脊，然后轻轻抓紧Sam的手。“我们阻止了那天杀的天启。Sam，我们同样也可以破解那该死的束缚咒语。”  
  
Sam紧闭眼睑，轻轻地呼着气。“对，没错。”他同意着，接着他发誓后颈上真的有唇瓣轻柔地擦过。他想这大概只是他想象出来的，毕竟那可是Dean，但Sam的心脏还是加速了一点，最后他平静了下来。  
  
Dean侧着身搂抱着他，抓着他的手，这应该很古怪才对，但跟Dean躺在一起的感觉太好了。好得不禁让Sam在想也许他现在感受到的不仅仅是咒语的副作用而已。  
  
他闭上双眼，在Dean喷在他脖子上的气息，那温暖而微微湿润的触感中静静入睡。  
  
**************************************  
  
第二天早上他们分开洗澡的时候，Sam几乎要受不住了，而Dean终于洗完澡出来的时候Sam感到自己全身颤抖着无比痛苦。他坐在Dean的床上，身上每一寸肌肉都在紧绷着。  
  
“坏了。”Dean看到他的时候喷着气说道，一条毛巾刚刚包裹住他的腰部，头发依然滴着水。  
  
Sam想挤个笑容给他看，但他很清楚那更接近扭曲的鬼脸。  
  
“Sammy。”Dean低声喊着，声音轻柔得仿佛放大嗓子会把Sam吓坏。他在Sam面前双膝跪下，双手搭在Sam的大腿上。“喂，你还好吧？”  
  
“现在好多了。”Sam咕哝着用双手盖住Dean的手，感到一股震颤流过全身。他颤抖着吸了一口气，意识到Dean正在他面前摸着他，这让他终于能放松一点，平静了下来。  
  
“喂，喂。现在没事了。”Dean小声说着。“为什么你不开口呢？为什么不来找我呢，你个傻子。”  
  
“你在洗澡啊。”  
  
“那又怎样？”Dean问道。“好像你之前没看过我裸体一样。你可见得不少了。”  
  
听到这里，Sam脸唰一下红了，脸颊发烫，接着他低头，想藏起来不让Dean发现。Dean当然没说错——假如你也用几乎全部的人生都跟某个人一起泡在小破旅馆里，你根本不可能没有遇到过一起在同一个房间里换衣服或是刚好撞见他的裸体这样的情形，而跟Sam不同的是，Dean可从来没有因为这种事情困扰过。Sam猜这大概是因为Dean毫无羞耻感，但如果他足够坦诚，Sam困扰的真正原因大概是，他花了相当长的时间才能压抑住自己对Dean的崇拜不去越界变质。  
  
有时候，Sam觉得Dean知道这一点。知道自己总是时不时看着Dean，内心渴望得生疼。毕竟Dean可是他那见鬼的小宇宙永恒的中心，而这点很难不让Sam混淆成别的东西。          
多少次Sam觉得Dean对他也有同样的感觉。想一想，如果，你也像他这样地爱着一个人，不可能会有人完全无动于衷。  
  
Sam叹着气，扣紧了与Dean交缠着的手指，把Dean的手掌压在他的大腿上，让这个动作保持了好一会儿。  
  
Dean抬头看着他，轻轻地笑了，但Sam能看到忧愁写满了他的脸。  
  
**************************************  
  
“什么都没有。”Sam说道，认命地合上最后一本书。他看着正在咬着下唇沉思着的Dean。“接下来要怎么做，有什么好建议吗？”  
  
Dean叹了气，手指在书堆上轻敲着。“我想在这堆书里再找找看。可能找不到什么跟你这个咒语相关的，但要是能找到点跟普通束缚咒语有关东西，也许会有点用。”  
  
“我已经看过好几本了。找不到什么有用的。”Sam说道。  
  
Dean耸肩，说道：“这里有几百本关于咒语的书，Sammy，一定会找到的。” Sam能从他的语气中听出他现在已经开始绝望了。这事情拖得越久，Sam就越难受——而且他们能在地堡中找到解决办法的可能性就越小。一想到这里Sam就被吓到了，因为他们不能永远这样活着，特别是随着时间的推移，那咒语的作用越来越强了。  
  
“对，好吧。反正我也没别的更好的办法了。”Sam说道。“我想我还是继续找解除咒语吧。”  
  
“在哪里找？”Dean问道。  
  
Sam耸耸肩。“呃，看来咒语出处的那本书不太可能在这里，我想也许可以找找看记录者放资料的其他房间。”他提议道。“毕竟我就是在那里找到咒语的。”  
  
“行，看来我们得分头行动了。”Dean说道，而这立刻让Sam的胃绞痛得难受。  
  
“呃……”他刚开口，Dean就对他轻轻笑了一笑。  
  
“不是身体分开的分头行动，呆子。只是工作分开而已。”然后从书堆顶部拿了三本书，站了起来。“走吧。”  
  
Sam也跟着Dean起来，走出书房。走进那间他找到咒语的储藏室门口时，他差点撞到了Dean。他们靠的太近了，他能闻到Dean须后水和洗发液的味道，一股熟悉的冲动让他闭上双眼一小会儿，微微向前靠得近一点。  
  
他把手放在Dean的背上，感受着Dean皮肤的温度透过薄薄的衣料传来。  
  
**************************************  
  
第一个有所发现的人是Dean。Dean发出一声愉悦的声响，而这时Sam正在翻着第三箱书。  
  
“我想可能我找到什么有用的了。”他说道，Sam看着他，仿佛看到一丝微弱的希望。  
  
“什么？”他把正在翻找的文件扔下问道，走到Dean坐着的地板上。Sam从他的身后弯下腰把头靠在他的肩膀上方时，Dean敲了敲刚刚看过的书页。  
  
“这里说施展了这种咒语的话，如果只有一个人承受束缚，就会造成不平衡，”他说着，“那个咒语可能是被设计成一定要两个人互相束缚才行，如果只有单方面被束缚，很可能，这个咒语是不完整的。  
  
“不。”  
  
“不？”Dean重复着，把头转过来看着Sam，眉毛皱在一起。  
  
“我知道你想干什么。你在想如果你也把自己束缚在我身上，问题也许能解决。让我恢复平衡。”Sam摇摇头说道。“不可以这样做，Dean。”  
  
“为什么不能？”Dean反问道。  
  
“因为我们不知道这个是不是就是解决方法，”Sam打断他的话，“而且我也不能让你这么做。”  
  
“让我试试，”Dean强调说，“我看这可轮不到你来做主，Sammy。如果我们找不到恢复咒语，这可是让你好转的唯一希望了。”  
  
“但也有可能只会让事情变得更糟糕。”Sam反驳。  
  
“怎样更糟糕法？还能有什么更糟糕的状况发生？哼？”  
  
“你会跟我一样难受，相信我，Dean。这并不好玩。你一走出我的视线范围内超过十分钟，我就要发疯了。而且可能只会越来越糟糕。很可能最后会变成我永远都无法离开你了，就这样。”  
  
“那又怎样？”Dean质问道。“现在，反正只要你还被咒语影响，我们就无法分开了，就算我也念了咒语，又能有什么不同？”  
  
“不对，是我不能与你分开。”Sam站起来说道，继续翻着他之前找着的那箱书。  
  
“Sam。”Dean喊道。  
  
“你又没有受咒语影响，Dean。除了我得整天留在你身边之外。”Sam咬牙切齿地说道，躲避着Dean的视线。“就算我不在你身边你也能好好的。但如果你用了这咒语，事情就完全不同了。”  
  
Dean讽刺道：“所以你要说的是你不想我念这个咒语，是因为这样我就能一个人走开干自己的事？我能做什么？去洗个澡，哦对了，还可以到镇上找个美女睡一晚，哦，还有，还能去开车离开个几天，甚至几个星期？”  
  
Sam拿起下一份资料翻开，动作僵硬。“这也没错，不是吗？Dean，你还可以离开我。”  
  
“你以为既然这样会让你觉得难受得要死，我还能继续干出这种事吗？”  
  
Sam叹着气，把拿着资料的手垂下。“Dean，我不是那个意思。但如果到了紧急关头的话。如果你一定要离开我，那么的确，你还可以离开。”他说道。“我们可不是在过着什么安稳平静的生活。见鬼的，我们甚至不知道如果束缚的对象出了什么意外的话，咒语会对被束缚的人产生什么后果。我……凭良心说，我不想你出事，行了吗？”  
  
“Sammy，”Dean说道，“你是个白痴。”  
  
Sam抬起头，因为Dean语气中的笑意而惊讶。“什么？”  
  
“看看我们这该死的人生吧，Sam。如果你身上发生了什么事，哪怕我没有被什么该死的束缚咒语跟你绑定在一起，我也不可能有善终。绝对不可能。”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
“没什么不一样。”Dean反驳。  
  
“是吗？你知道如果这么做的话你可能要放弃什么吗？”  
  
“当然，”Dean不假思索地回答，“你看，Sam。我不是说我们得现在马上这么做。我们可以继续找有没有什么解决办法，好吗？但很可能最后我们什么都找不到，如果真是这样，哪怕把我绑定在你身上只有极其微弱的可能性是能帮到你的，但起码也是个机会，而我愿意冒这个险。”  
  
“Dean，我不能要求你为我付出这么多。”  
  
“你没有要求我。而且事先声明，我也不是牺牲付出什么——只是如果最后只能这样，我会这么做。”Dean坚定地说着。他把书放到一边，标记好页码，而Sam的内心其实也完全不想责备他这么做。  
  
**************************************  
  
“你现在感觉好点没？”Dean递给Sam一瓶水问道。  
  
Sam把枪放下，拉开保险，接过水。他扭开瓶盖，看着现在布满子弹孔的靶子，耸耸肩。“不太好。”他老实回答道，一边卸着两个子弹夹一边想着反正Dean也能看出他有多紧张，多沮丧。  
  
一般来说，Dean才是那个在需要放松的时候进行射击训练的人，而Sam的处理压力方式往往是去跑个步或是拿本书藏起来一个人看，但现在他离不开Dean身边，这些也做不了了。Sam开枪练习的时候，Dean就在他身旁，聚精会神地看着他，偶尔离开几分钟去拿水。  
  
“其他地方还藏着成千上万本资料档案。我们还有很大可能在里面找到有用的。”Dean说道。他把手搭在Sam的肩膀上，捏了一下。“而且还有其他办法呢。我们还可以去找找图书馆，问一下其他猎人会不会知道，或者是问问Castiel。”  
  
Sam不屑地哼了一声。“Dean，我们得在这里面找出那本独一无二的书啊。”  
  
“我们以前也找过很多独一无二的玩意啊。”Dean回答。  
  
“而我们有多少次能纯靠运气来解决一个案子的？如果这次我们依然不走运，怎么办？”Sam问道，想得越多，心中的焦躁就滋长得越凶猛。射击至少能把这些事从他脑内清空一会儿，Sam已经手痒着想拿起枪继续了，一直射到手指发麻，脑袋完全放空为止。  
  
看着Dean平静地抬头看着他的眼神，Sam也忍不住凝视着他。他们之间的空气突然间仿佛蓄满了电量，仿佛有什么东西蓄势待发，Sam知道那是什么，但同时他的理智正对他嘶吼着他想错了。那绝不可能发生，因为Dean根本不可能会想亲吻他。  
  
Sam对Dean有过绮念，他会用那种兄弟不该有的眼神看着Dean，  
但他从来不认为他们之间有任何一丝的可能。他得承认超出兄弟关系的幻想让他感到快乐，他甚至都不敢说他为这个还祈祷过。  
  
但他现在难以自制地想了，他看着Dean，看着Dean那长得过分的眼睫毛，翘得过分的双唇，以及那愚蠢的雀斑。而即使有着这样的容貌，Dean依然是Sam所遇到过的世上最可怕的硬汉，并且美丽得令他的胸口痛得无法呼吸。  
  
“Sam。”Dean又喊了一遍，紧接着俯身向前亲吻他。一开始只是纯粹的嘴唇摩擦，持续了几秒。Sam整个人完全一动不动，双眼紧闭，感受着Dean在他的嘴唇上游移的气息，接着Dean向前又开始了一个吻，这次却更加坚定，更加自信。然后Sam吻了回去。  
  
第一次接触到Dean的舌头令他既惊讶又兴奋，Sam低声叹息，任由Dean舔开他的嘴，抬起一只手握住Sam的下巴。而Sam的手自然地放在Dean的腰部，手指紧紧抓着Dean柔软的衬衫布料，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，亲吻变得越来越激烈。  
  
最后，Dean退了一步，打断这个吻。他的手从Sam的下巴一直向下滑到胸膛，最后停在心脏上方。“感觉怎么样？”他问道，Sam能做的只有点头。  
  
Dean露齿一笑。“很好，”他说道，“我想也是这样。”  
  
“你觉得如果你亲我的话，我会好一点？”Sam想了想，开口道。  
  
Dean舔了舔唇，带着怯意地耸耸肩。“我想如果我足够靠近你、触摸你，可能会有帮助，毕竟这玩意就是得这样。”他说。“再加上，束缚咒语跟恋爱咒语还是有点共通之处的。两种都是跟另一个人绑定。而且大多数的束缚咒语都是用在恋人身上，增强他们之间的羁绊和义务。”  
  
“你从那些书上看来的？”  
  
“对啊。”  
  
Sam尖声讽刺着。“因为这样你就来亲我？就因为这样？天呐，Dean。”  
  
“你看起来也不大在意啊。”Dean回答。  
  
“我不在意。”Sam同意道，用手盖住脸，发出的笑声里连半分笑意都没有。“我在意的是你这样做是为了让我感觉好点。还是你这样做是因为那天杀的咒语。”  
  
“Sam。”  
  
“你觉得你必须亲吻我才能让我好转。”Sam继续说着，不理会Dean的话。  
  
“不，我是觉得可能亲一下你会让你好点，不是因为我必须这样，”Dean说道，“这是我自己的选择，Sammy。你别想扭曲我的意思。”  
  
Sam看着Dean，他了解Dean，知道Dean什么时候说谎，什么时候说的是真心话。  
  
“现在，你完了没，我想再试一次，而这次你别再被吓到了行吗？”Dean问道，仿佛他不知道这问题的答案似的。仿佛Sam刚开始没有回吻他一样。  
  
“你可真是个混蛋。”Sam回答道，然后把他们之间最后一点距离也挤掉。

  
**************************************

那天晚上，Dean在床上把Sam的双腿打开，滑进他的腿间。他用一只手放在Sam的脸侧，俯下身吻着Sam，深深地，坚定地，一直吻到Sam无法呼吸，想着就这样直到永远。  
  
Dean的唇柔软而优美，相比之下那迥乎不同的粗糙的刺痛感仿佛一阵电流刺穿Sam的脊柱。他弯起腰迎合着那个吻，用尽所有力气回吻着Dean，湿润的舌头彼此交缠，Sam的手指深深埋进Dean的短发里。  
  
Dean的吻，Dean的触摸，足以让Sam的阴茎迅速勃起。而当Dean贴着他厮磨的时候，Sam能感觉到他也差不多硬了。他已经想不起来最近一次被撩拨得这么快活是什么时候，而现在在他面前的是Dean，那个让他变得如此激动而又下流、让他的世界在欲望的漩涡中迷失的人是Dean。  
  
“操，Sammy。”Dean呻吟着，一边把嘴巴移开，一边迫不及待地在Sam身上一下下地顶着。他的唇沿着Sam的下颌曲线一直到他的脖颈，在皮肤上留下一个个湿润火烫的吻，而Sam后仰着头，让他有更多的空间去迎合Dean的顶撞。即使隔着他们的内裤布料——那层他们身上唯一剩余的衣物，Dean依然兴奋得不能自已，又硬又烫的阴茎顶着Sam。  
  
“这样就想射了吗？”Dean低声喃喃问道，Sam发出一声意外的笑声。  
  
“是啊。”他坦白地回答。他的手沿着Dean的身体向下摸索，感受着他背部那一片温热的平坦，聚集在肌肤上的汗珠。他的手停在Dean的臀部上，手掌紧贴着压上去，让他们的阴茎相互摩擦，节奏越来越快，越来越充满渴望。“天呐，就是这样。”  
  
Dean哼着声，轻轻地咬着Sam的颈部，力度刚好让痛楚传给Sam，接着吸吮着那一块皮肤。“来吧，”Dean喃喃着，“来吧，Sammy。”  
  
Sam发出像是抱怨的声音，感受着前液从龟头渗出，湿透了他的内裤。  
  
Dean把脸移上去索吻，一只手滑进他们之间。Sam感到腹部的肌肉在Dean的触碰下震颤着，而呼吸变得越加急促，任由Dean的手一直下滑，透过内裤盖住他阴茎，按压着那里。  
  
“来吧，放松吧。”Dean在Sam的唇上呢喃着，让Sam只能无助地呻吟。他快速顶撞着Dean的手掌，顶了好一会儿，感受着压力一点点积累，接着射出，手指深深扣进Dean的臀部肌肉里。  
  
“操。”他呻吟着，全身虚脱柔软地躺在床垫上，感到心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，身体因为快感而低鸣。  
  
Dean的呼吸也越来越急促，嘴唇湿润地贴着Sam的下巴，臀部继续在Sam身上冲刺着。Sam的手仍贴着Dean的屁股，拱腰迎向他，Dean依然硬挺的阴茎紧贴着他软掉却敏感的阴茎的触感依然让他喘息不已。  
  
他把一只手滑到Dean的背部，手指蜷曲，直到感受到指甲刮过Dean的皮肤。  
  
“Dean。”他吸着气，而Dean发出一声咕哝，身体静止在Sam上方。他倒在Sam身上，鼻尖紧挨着下巴，然后轻柔地吻着。  
  
“唔。”他哼哼着，带着显而易见的满足，从Sam身上翻了下来。但他还是靠得紧紧的，紧贴着Sam的身侧，一条腿压在Sam的腿上。  
  
他们沉默了一会儿。Dean下意识地拍着Sam的腹部，他的侧身，让他们的呼吸慢慢平复。而Dean亲吻着他的肩膀时，Sam的笑声打破了沉默。  
  
“所以说，还是做了，嗬？”  
  
“是啊，”Dean同意着，声音里充满愉悦，“而且这比起我们做过的最操蛋的事，也算不上什么了。”  
  
“Dean。”Sam抱怨着，Dean笑了，拉着Sam让他侧过身子，然后亲吻他，双腿交缠。  
  
***********************************************  
  
第二天还有更多的搜索资料，一箱箱一架架地等着他们，又是跟昨天一样，无聊而让人沮丧的一天。  
  
而这天唯一的安慰就是早上Dean把Sam推到一个书架上，让身后的书架一直摇晃着，灰尘抖落了他们一身。Sam没有抱怨什么，因为Dean已经“啪”地解开了Sam的牛仔裤扣子，手伸进他的内裤里。他吻着Sam，把他的呜咽声和喘息声吞噬干净，一只手裹着Sam的阴茎把他撸射。  
  
Sam紧紧抓住Dean的肩膀，靠着书架滑下来，直到坐在冷硬的地板上。他的靴子在灰尘中留下一道道擦痕，他把腿往前伸，吸了一口气，紧接着打了个喷嚏。  
  
Sam停下来抓过衬衫边缘擦鼻子的时候，Dean因为笑得太厉害几乎要整个人折成一半。  
  
“Sammy，太他妈性感了。”Dean嘲讽着。他伸出手，把Sam拉上来，当Sam咕哝着这一点都不有趣的时候，Dean只是咧嘴笑了笑，继续把嘴靠过去又来了一个吻。  
  
在那之后Sam的心情一直不停变好，身体在经历了高潮和Dean之后慢慢放松下来，几乎整个下午他都在偷瞄Dean，想着要怎么回报他。Sam对男人并没有多少经验，只有在大学时候遇到Jess前跟几个男生鬼混过一会儿，但经历过昨晚跟Dean一起之后他知道他想要更多。  
  
他的思绪一直被Dean占据着，想着给Dean口交会怎样，想着Dean在他嘴里，会是什么样的味道，因此甚至无法把注意力分给正在翻看的书。  
  
但没持续多久他就把注意力转回到手上的书中了，他终于意识到手里拿着的书是什么。“见鬼了！”他大喊着，Dean转过身来到他的左侧，“砰”的一下一个箱子掉到了地上。  
  
“怎么了？”Dean问道。  
  
“那本书，Dean。那本书。”Sam兴奋地举起书说道。“看，一模一样的语言。”  
  
Dean从Sam的手里抢过那本书，扫了几行，目光一行行快速地扫过。Sam扬起嘴角，在胸中交杂的轻松和兴奋让他几乎晕眩。  
  
“兄弟，我之前真的以为我们找不到了。”他承认，慢慢靠向Dean，紧贴着读着页面上的字，即使这字倒了过来。  
  
Dean抬头看着他笑了。“那，现在翻翻看能不能找到恢复你的办法，好吗？”他提议道，Sam已经开心得想不起这事了。  
  
***********************************************  
  
这本书显然没有出版过，只是本私人印刷品。它很薄，不到一百页厚，其中很多都是用磕磕绊绊的水平很烂的英文写成的。从这些Sam可以推断出来，这大概是某些口头代代相传的咒语合集，直到有人决定把它们记录下来。Sam还是想不出这天杀的语言究竟是什么，但他想也许是某种欧洲的语言，也许是某种已经消失的方言或当地语言。  
  
在书的一半，有一页缺失了，而第二页上详细标注了解除咒语。Sam只需要把咒语念出来，弄点Dean的血液就行。  
  
“血啊。”Dean靠在书房里大桌旁边的椅子上，皱着眉头看着那本展开的书说道。“为什么施咒的时候不需要血液，撤销咒语反而需要绑定的人，也就是说，我，的血液？”  
  
Sam耸肩。“因为你运气好。”他说道，把书从Dean面前拿了过来。“准备好了没？”  
  
“准备好让你把我的手割开吗？”Dean讽刺地问道。“简直等不及了。”  
  
Sam翻了个白眼，接着把注意力集中到咒语上。他小心念出来，祈祷他把这些字都读对了。想着既然之前的咒语也能生效，那么就是说，要么他根本不需要了解这语言的意思就能猜对，要么就是这咒语跟其他的不一样，对发音的要求并没那么严格。  
  
他读完最后一行字，小心地把书合上，然后伸出手。Dean把手搭在Sam的上面，手掌向上，正视着他，一言不发。Sam拿着小刀，小心让刀刃划过Dean的手掌，在皮肤上留下划痕。他把Dean的手反过来，感受着血液顺着他的拇指向下流，滴到地板上。  
  
一瞬间，他们静静地站在一起，一动不动，Sam等着看有什么发生。最后他放下Dean的手，后退了一步。  
  
“有用吗？”Dean问道，接过Sam递给他的毛巾，把它按在伤口上。  
  
“我没感觉到有什么不同。”Sam承认。“但我念束缚咒语的时候也没觉得不对劲，谁知道呢。”  
  
Dean哼了一声。“嗯，我猜大概只有一种办法来试下是不是真的能成了。”他说道。“不如你留在这里，我去厨房做个晚饭？看看分开之后你有什么感受？”  
  
Sam吸了一口气，一想到要分开就有点紧张，但他还是点头了。Dean看着他，凝视了一会儿，然后又后退了几步。  
  
“就……如果你要我回来，跟我说就行。”他说道，Sam对他笑了一下。  
  
“知道了，”他说，“还有，Dean？”  
  
“干嘛？”  
  
“这几天，谢谢你了。”  
  
“没什么。”Dean回答道。他给了Sam一肘子，然后擦肩而过走出书房，Sam强迫自己不去看着他离开。  
  
他开始收拾整理这几天扔在地上的书，小心把它们放回原位。书籍一堆一堆地消失了，而Sam也没觉得有什么不妥。疼痛、欲望、想把Dean找出来的渴望全都消失了——除了他一贯的，想让Dean一直保持在视线范围内的病态依恋外，一切都没什么不同，而且Sam也习惯了把他的依恋自动屏蔽了。  
  
Dean最后带着两盘食物，两瓶啤酒，还有脸上挂着的大大的傻笑回来。  
  
“我看你是已经好了？”  
  
“我好了。”Sam确认，从Dean手上拿过一个盘子。他的那个盘子里，鸡胸和金色炸土豆旁边堆着沙拉，Sam不得不笑出来。  
  
他们分坐在桌子的两边，Dean举起酒瓶。“为再也没有咒语干杯，Sammy。”他说道，Sam跟他干杯庆祝。  
  
“真好。”他说着，举起啤酒狠狠地喝了一大口。桌子下，Dean的脚撩拨着Sam，Sam笑了笑，拿起刀叉，感受着这几天来终于到来的真正的轻松与愉悦。  
  
***********************************************  
  
那天晚上，当他们上床的时候，Sam走去了自己的卧室，而Dean也没有阻止他。Sam感到一阵古怪的失望，但他告诉自己这不要紧。他们又没有承诺过打破咒语后悔继续之前做的事，而这也没什么。Sam也没什么。  
  
而且即使他们要继续，Sam知道他们也应该分开睡一晚，来看看那咒语是不是彻底打破了。  
  
但这些解释，并没有让他更容易入睡。Sam就像之前的晚上一样翻来覆去地在床上煎熬着。只是这一次让他睡不着的是对Dean的欲望，那跟咒语完全无关，只跟Sam那坏掉的脑袋有关。他继续想着昨天晚上的事，想着Dean的身体压在他身上的感觉，想着Dean的吻，Dean的抚摸，Dean在他身上的顶撞磨蹭。他想着他们蜷缩着抱在一起入睡，想着今天早上Dean给他的手淫。  
  
所有的这些都感觉那么好，自从Jess死后再也没有人给过Sam这样的快乐。如果Sam足够坦诚，事实上跟Dean在一起比跟Jess在一起让他感觉更好，而Sam爱她爱得可以为她做任何事。他用整颗心来爱着她，只除了那一小块，自从Sam有记忆以来就一直留给Dean的那块地方。  
  
几个小时之后，Sam终于放弃挣扎了。他起了床，在地堡中轻轻地踮着步，摸黑到厨房才开了盏小灯。他从架子上拿了瓶威士忌，给自己到了一小杯。  
  
喝到一半的时候，外面传来了脚步声，而他期盼着看着大门，直到Dean出现在门前，穿着黑色内裤和灰色T恤，头发乱糟糟。  
  
他倚靠着门框皱着眉。“别跟我说那恢复咒语还是没用。”他抱怨着，Sam摇摇头。  
  
“不，那挺有用的。”他说。“我就是睡不着而已。没了。”  
  
“噩梦？”Dean猜测着，Sam又摇摇头。Dean放松了一点，走进房里。他抓过Sam手臂旁的那瓶威士忌，然后又多拿了一瓶，往里面倒了一大截，然后摇成一瓶。Sam看着他又倒了一杯然后又继续小口抿着自己的酒。

“什么让你睡不着？”Dean随意地问道。

Sam凝望着他一会儿，然后耸耸肩。“想点事情而已。”

Dean点头示意，把酒瓶放在水槽里。在Sam喝完自己的酒之前就静静地喝完了第二杯。

“我回去睡觉了。”他说道，对Sam仰了仰头。 “听着Sam如果你想的话……你知道，你想的话就随时来我房间睡。你要是不想……呃，就当我们没再提起过这事就行了。好不好？”  
  
Sam还没来得及点头Dean就回头走了。这个邀请——这邀请背后的用意——非常清楚明白，Sam忍不住笑了起来。  
  
他慢慢喝完自己的酒，因为他不想让自己看上去太急切，接着把酒瓶放到Dean的旁边，然后跟着他。  
  
Dean的房间很安静，Sam轻轻打开门走进来的时候，Dean也没有翻身。在Dean最近买回来的闹钟发出的微光中，Sam能刚刚好分辨出被子下面Dean的轮廓。Sam走上床进了被子里。他滑到Dean的身后，身体紧紧包围着Dean，膝盖在Dean的后面圈起来，手臂裹着他的腰。  
  
Sam亲吻着Dean的脖子，感受着Dean一点点靠近着他，把脸埋进Dean的颈背。“晚安，Dean。”他迷糊地说着，吻着贴着唇的皮肤。  
  
“记住规矩。别踢人，别抢被子。”Dean小声说着，Sam轻轻笑了。  
  
“我尽量。”他承诺道。  
  
“我说真的，Sammy。小时候你总是在睡着的时候踢我，而且我得经常留意我们是不是有两张分开的被子，不然我就得冻死了。”  
  
“是你让我进你被窝的。”Sam毫不客气指出。  
  
“对啊，又怎样，又不是为了那个。”Dean回答，继续靠近一点，屁股刚刚好顶着Sam的胯部。“是为了这个。”  
  
“我已经开始后悔了。”Sam告诉他，但完全没有移开的举动。这应该感觉奇怪才对，他想着，应该要把他吓到才对。  
  
之前他们还能把这件事赖在咒语上：因为Sam慢慢变疯，Sam因为咒语需要Dean，而Dean只是负责给予Sam而已，Dean就是这样的人。但现在就只是他和Dean，没有咒语可以抵赖，而这应该让人觉得大错特错才对，但完全不是这样。这件事唯一奇怪的点就是，他怎么能躺在Dean的床上抱着Dean，却一点都不觉得奇怪呢。  
  
Sam又动了一下，把一只脚伸出被子外面，脚晃在床外，毕竟他们互相分享的体温有点太热了。  
  
“晚安，Dean。”他小声说着，听着Dean把一声充满睡意的咕哝当作唯一发出的回应，微笑着。Dean的手摸到了他的，然后十指交缠，拉着Sam的手臂环过自己。  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1：魔戒的作者，文里说的自创语言指精灵语。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注1：Kelpie，苏格兰民间传说中水鬼，亦有传说为尼斯湖水怪，一般以马的形态出现，但可以变成人形。也有说Kelpie变成人形依然保留马蹄不变。有说Kelpie会引诱路人溺水自杀。  
> 译注2：Bunyip，澳大利亚民间传中的神兽，来自于远古的神话传说  
> 译注3：Caesar Creek Lake  
> 译注4：Rusalka  
> 译注5：Siren，希腊神话中的海妖，人鱼状，会用歌声引诱水手上岸，然后把人吃掉  
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> 感谢Beta君毛毛同学帮我细心揪句子！


End file.
